For fastening an awning fabric to a winding roller, there is normally envisaged a round welt arranged in a welt rail. Once the awning is mounted in place, replacing the awning fabric is not easily possible.
EP 0 760 045 B1 describes an awning fabric, which is to be connected to a winding roller with the aid of a flexible magnetic tape, the awning fabric being hooked into the welt groove of the winding roller by means of a hook-shaped magnetic profile tape. If the awning is moved out too far, it may happen with this solution that the hook becomes unhooked from the winding roller if the magnetic force is overcome. Moreover, this solution does not work with winding rollers made of aluminum or plastic.